


Better Alive than Dead

by biochemfreak



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemfreak/pseuds/biochemfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the dwarves may think Bilbo isn't good enough someone else does..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Alive than Dead

Bilbo was so angry he could barely contain his rage as he snuck down the passageway. After everything they had been through how dare Thorin treat him like that! Ordering him not to return unless he was to possess the Arkenstone or the dragon was dead. Even if he was faced with death, he was not to come back. His life was worth just as much as Thorin’s regardless that Thorin was royalty. Even the other dwarves were callus with his life. He realized that his job on this quest was to be the burglar, but he thought that the company has come to see him in higher regard after everything they had been through. He had heard every single dwarf whispering to each other what they were going to do with Bilbo’s share of the gold since there was no way that Bilbo would ever survive. 

As Bilbo reached the end of the tunnel he took a deep breath and stroked the ring in his pocket. There was no reason to barge into the cavern and give himself away. His goal was to stay alive, whether the dwarves believed in him or not. Bilbo tiptoed into the cavern, his eyes scanning over the horde searching for the Arkenstone and Smaug. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed there was no sign of Smaug. So far so good. As he moved down a pile of coins he felt the ground slowly getting warmer. 

‘Must be the heat from all the gold’ thought Bilbo.

The ground started to shift and Bilbo quickly slipped the ring on.

“Who disturbs my slumber, trying to steal MY treasure?” grumbled Smaug as he slithered up from a pile of gold. Bilbo held his breath afraid that any movement would reveal his location. As Smaug towered over him, Bilbo realized that he was right in between Smaug front legs.

“Thief I can smell you, taste you in the air,” growled Smaug. 

Bilbo slowly took a breath and looked around. There! Right beside Smaug’s front paw was the Arkenstone! Bilbo was suddenly determined to get the gem, to prove to the dwarves that he could survive. He was just as strong as them and just as smart! Bilbo slowly edged towards the Arkenstone when he was suddenly in the grip of Smaug’s giant paw, claws close to puncturing his skin.

“Thief show yourself before I crush the breath out of you!”

Bilbo slowly slid off the ring, his hands sweaty with fear. The ring dropped into the sea of gold, and Bilbo gave a cry of anguish knowing he would never be able to find the ring in this horde.

“What are you thief? I smell dwarf on you, but there is an underlying smell. Something… something sweet. Lie to me and I will eat you!”

“You think I smell sweet?” Bilbo asked incredulously. 

Smaug let out a snort of smoke along with a small laugh.

“I threatened to eat you if you lied to me and you are concerned about the fact I think you smell sweet?” 

Bilbo blushed and stuttered, “W-w-well, I was surprised! No one has ever said I smelled sweet!”

Smaug let out a jet of flame as he tried to keep in his laughter.

“Thief it has been a long time since anyone has made me laugh,” chuckled Smaug. Bilbo turned beet red but then paled quickly.

“Are you going to eat me?” asked Bilbo.

“I was thinking of it since you tried to steal from me,” rumbled Smaug, “But… since you have given me a feeling I haven’t experienced in a long time I shall hold off for now. Tell me small one what is your name?”

“Bilbo and I am a Hobbit,” he whispered

“I have never had the pleasure of meeting a Hobbit,” purred Smaug

Bilbo felt a wave of happiness flood his stomach. Smaug thought it was a pleasure to meet him! A smile graced his face.

“What are you smiling at little one?”

“No one has ever said it was a pleasure to meet me before,” said Bilbo.

“What about the dwarves that I smell on you?” questioned Smaug.

“T-t-they figured I was going to die, so they were already splitting up my part of the treasure amongst themselves.” A tear slid down Bilbo’s cheek. Smaug pressed his snout against Bilbo’s body, and quietly nuzzled him.

“Don’t cry small one, they obviously did not see your true worth.”

“And you think you know what I’m worth?” Bilbo quickly questioned. 

Smaug confessed, “Well you have made me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time, and I have never smelled anyone or anything as sweet as you do. I know this a bit presumptuous, but will you stay here with me?"

“I don’t know,” sighed Bilbo. “Won’t you get bored with me?"

“I doubt it,” rumbled Smaug as he set Bilbo down. Smaug curled up around him making a warm cave. Bilbo snuggled up against the warmth of Smaug’s belly. With a contented sight the two of them drifted off into slumber.

The next day while Bilbo was deep in the land of dreams Smaug snuck out and roasted the troop of dwarves. No one would hurt his Hobbit ever again.


End file.
